


Lies.

by viciouswishes



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three is not weak like the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies.

Three is not weak like the others. She takes no comfort in lies of love that Caprica and Boomer expel. She's been told that she's a cynic and that quack Leoben tells her that this is why her model's barren.

But what the others don't know is that she does take comfort in human flesh. Not the way Six does as she falls in love with anyone. (Three cannot believe that Baltar is unique.) No, she simply indulges her senses. If God gave her this body then He meant for her to use it, to feel in it.

Her D'ana persona had a gorgeous lover back on Libra: a tall woman with long dark hair and hips that swayed like Libra's two moons. She died by Cylons bombs, and Three did not cry. Instead, she resurrected stronger than ever with the memory of touch. She does not believe that God would punish her from feeling flesh like hers against hers.

She touches the shoulder of Ellen and whispers in her ear. They've both had a little too much to drink at the charade that Baltar puts on in order to calm the old soldiers. Three can see the way Colonel Tigh's back stiffens as Three chats with his wife. She thinks she likes this human emotion of jealousy.


End file.
